Conventional printing devices exist in which a photoreceptor belt is used to provide toner mass to a base medium (e.g., paper). In order to accurately control the amount of toner mass being delivered to the base medium, these devices tend to include systems that determine the amount of toner mass being carried by the photoreceptor belt. These systems tend to be temperamental and sensitive to changes to the photoreceptor belt, and/or other components of the printing device, that occur due to wear. For example, the surface of the photoreceptor belt may degrade over time such that surfaces on the belt become less reflective, less uniform, etc. This may cause light that is directed to the belt (e.g., for the purpose of measuring the amount of toner mass present, etc.) to be “lost” in the system through absorption, scattering, and/or transmission. The loss of light caused by imperfections in the belt, and/or other components of the printing device may require relatively frequent calibration of the device using a relatively intricate and time consuming process.
These and other drawbacks associated with printing devices and systems that determine the amount of toner mass being delivered to a base medium by a printing device exist.